


I guess it's never really over

by gangfriend



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angry Rio, Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, POV Beth Boland, Soft Rio (Good Girls), Trauma, Unresolved Sexual Tension, rio family, rio sisters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangfriend/pseuds/gangfriend
Summary: Set post season 3 (minus hit man plot).Beth gets in a bit too deep with Rio's family as she tries to navigate their fragile new work dynamic.orRio's mom is the original Boss Bitch.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 33
Kudos: 94





	1. in the context of another

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic!!! it's been bouncing around in my mind for so long and I just LOVE these two. 
> 
> I included some details picked up from other fics that are just now canon in my own mind... in love with the worlds you alll have created. 
> 
> a shout out to BourbonOnTheRocks and riosnecktattoo, I've read basically all your writing and I'm just obsessed with you both. Inspired me to take the author plunge. 
> 
> enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE**

_-in the context of another-_

* * *

Ever since they had strolled together across the empty showroom floor, clad in matching black, things had softened ever so slightly.

Life moved on.

Life moved on so quickly that Beth sometimes felt like she was standing in the center of a busy station, trains whirling past her at unimaginable speed. Kids, school, printing, washing. She was content with it all and it made her skin buzz with a renewed sense of living but it was still relentless. The trains never stopped hurdling toward her.

So, given the fast pace of her life, she was grateful for the sense of peace that was slowly accumulating between her and Rio. They seemed to be dealing with the guilt, mistrust and anger the best way they both knew how – _not talking_.

Their unspoken truce wasn’t perfect but it was there.

It was there in the bourbon that they passed back and forth wordlessly as they put in hours across from one another, hunched over the books.

It was there in their quick smiles. Small remark about each other’s children, quietly reminding the other that were listening, that they might even care.

Or like that time they had closed a big deal, and walked side by side out of the warehouse – the taste of victory thick. When the cool night air hit Beth’s face she had squealed, laughing excitedly. Rio grinned down at her.

“You did good”.

Her laughs caught in her throat as they made eye contact. His eyes filled with pride as she beamed up at him. Her smile slowly slipped off her lips as their eye contact persisted and morphed into something else. Longing? Nostalgia? 

Images of twisted bedsheets and gun shots filled the space between them like smoke.

“I guess you _do_ still need me alive then.” Beth challenged, leaning into the darkening mood.

Rio broke his gaze, and shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

“Guess so.”

So, they had softened. It had become easier. But it was never simple.

* * *

It certainly wasn’t simple right now. A long black car had just screeched its tires and pulled away, out of sight.

 _“What the hell was that?!”_ Beth whipped her head around to Rio, fire flashing in her eyes and red heat creeping up her chest.

She was so angry she could barely get the words outand when they came,they came short and hot. 

Rio smirked back at her, his anger blown eyes dancing and catching on the moonlight.

They had been meeting new clients, and Beth had been taking the lead. She had felt confident and bold as she firmly walked them through the process. Rio explaining (or alluding to) exactly what would go down if they were to come up short. She had felt smart, intimidating even. That was until Rio decided to put his hand on her lower back, slowly dragging his fingers up her spine as she spoke.

The men in front of her couldn’t see what was happening but breath had faltered, her voice stuttered, and she started to feel her chest burn. Certain that she blushing a deep crimson, she lost the upper hand. One of the men chuckled lewdly and gave a sideways glance to his partner. 

“You’re an asshole.” She spit.

“What?! The meeting was runnin’ late. You needed to wrap it up anyways." He was sauntering away, turning to the door. 

Beth grabbed his arm hard still fueled with rage.

“No. You humiliated me. How am I supposed to “boss up” when those guys see me now as just some blushing school girl? Some bimbo who passes them the money? I made this HAPPEN, all of it!” Beth gestured wildly around them.

Rio stared at her. _Oh_ , she wasn’t even close to done. The dam shattered as weeks of stress and repressed tension flowed out of her.

“Do you get off on this? Making me squirm? Cause you do it an awful lot." 

Her voice had gradually gotten louder, dripping with a sharp sarcasm as she built up to a full shout."Are you entertained? Does this entertain you?”

Rio’s eyebrows arched as he stepped forward to invade her space, his chest puffed up and grazing hers. His jaw twitching, his face poised for a battle.

“You know what I think?” He growled, his voice growing rough and low. 

“I think you better get real grateful, real fast. You think everyday someone shoots me three times and lives to tell the tale? Huh?”.

Rio grabbed Beth’s wrist and forced her palm to his chest. She could feel raised, ragged skin underneath, and she shamefully dipped her eyes closed.

“Look at me.” He pushed her hand harder to his chest as she shifted uncomfortably, raising her gaze.

His face was dark and twisted, his grip on her wrist starting to throb. “Now go home and kiss your babies. Smell the roses. - had enough of your bullshit”. He turned to storm away as he released her hand.

“Wait”. Her voice small. 

His heels made a squeak on the linoleum as he turned, glaring. 

“I get it –“

“The fuck? You aint gotta clu-“

“Will you just stop for one second. I get it ok?! It just…It happened so fast and I was terrified and ….”

She took a shaky breath. “I owe you alright? I owe you time. Money. Loyalty… but you can notundermine me. Not in front of others..”

Her voice grew a bit stronger as she stepped forward, determined to hold his gaze.

“Not ever. This won’t work if you are just here to toy with me.”

Beth exhaled, exhaustion crashing down over her. It was some time close to midnight and Jane had woken her up at 4:30 with a sore tummy.

“God, I am just so sick and so tired of men tricking me, using me, _lying_ to me. It’s so old… so If I’m alive for your amusement, manipulating me so that you can laugh it up later? I don’t want it. I’m not doing that anymore. I can’t exist only in the context of another. It just.. It’s exactly what I was running from.”

She peeked through her eyelids at Rio, who was watching her impassively. She felt her cheeks wet, unaware tears had been leaking out. She felt empty from her honesty, and tired in her bones.

He stepped forward. Her mind was racing trying to predict what version of himself he was about to retort with. This was by far the longest they’d ever spent discussing the elephant that followed them room to room. 

“You free Sunday?” No trace of emotion in his voice.

“Are you kidding me? Can you just for once…”

“Elizabeth” His eyes were earnest. “Answer the question. You free?”

“Uh yeah, I mean.. I –“

“Good. There’s some people I wantchu to meet.”

He started to walk away back to his car.

“Oh, and uh.. bring a dessert yeah? Like your brownies or some shit.”

Her mind recovering from the whiplash and utter strangeness of the conversation, Beth slowly retreated and pushed open the back doors.

Walking, as if in a confused trance, back to her car.

She wouldn’t make the brownies she thought, too childish. She’ll make her famous coconut cream pie.

It was summer after all.

* * *

Sunday rolled around and Beth nervously paced her empty home. She had shuffled the kids into Judith’s car around nine this morning and she had the whole week to herself. She was grateful for the time and space to properly freak out over whatever the hell Rio had planned tonight. 

Was he sending her into a situation where she was bound to embarrass herself, realize she was in way over her head and beg for his guidance? 

Was this his revenge for her words last week? Would he drive her out into the woods somewhere and push his golden gun against her temple?

Or was this some sort of effort, some sort of step towards reconciliation?

She closed her eyes and tried to conjure up his face as he had asked her to meet up. His eyes hadn’t been threatening yet she still had no idea where they stood. Any progress they had made working alongside each other – letting money do the talking while they blissfully ignored their toxic past– had likely circled the drain …that she felt certain of.

She hadn’t seen him much in the follow days. They had a drop on Thursday, and he had hung back leaning up against the car. He hadn’t met her eye as he tapped away at his phone.

And now he was supposed to pick her up? Sit beside her in a car and … as far as she could assume… spend the evening with her?? Good Lord, she needed a drink.

She went about her day with her thoughts drifting to and from the upcoming evening. She had dutifully made the pie, it was a recipe she could make with her eyes closed. Besides, rolling out the dough to a perfect smooth oval turned out to be the therapy she needed.

When the clock on the wall splayed it’s hands at 6, the pie was laid out on the counter on top of a beautiful floral dish towel, the house was clean, and she was showered. 

Taking a deep breath and propping herself up on the kitchen stool, Beth pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until selecting “Bouncy house” .  
  
BB: What do I wear?

BH: Don’t matter.

BB: It matters. 

BH: Jeans idc. I'm across town. Be ready in 30.

Beth twirled white wine around in her glass as she flipped through her closet. She had passed over the bourbon tonight, maybe just to spite him. "Fuck you" she thought, maybe I do like a crisp chardonnay. Athough she had to admit, it wasn’t numbing her anxiety quite the way she typically preferred. 

She pulled on a pair of dark denim jeans, and a black V-neck. The evening air was cooler than usual for late August so she slipped on a long charcoal grey cardigan. She didn’t know whether or not was meeting hardened criminals tonight so she felt the need look slightly less… flowery. 

She looked nice, as she finished her look with a dark pink lip. Having the kids out of the house meant her hair was carefully curled, hanging effortlessly on her shoulders. She closed the front door behind her and balanced the pie in her arms as she made her way to the black wagon parked out front. It was pulsing low with a steady beat. The dipping sun made the street shine golden, and crickets hummed somewhere in the distance. 

He can’t be planning her murder right? Why would he have her bring dessert? That would be all sorts of fucked up, even for him.

Her shoulders relaxed a bit, as she let herself get a little excited to be in the wagon again. She loved the leather smell, the sleek interior and the thrill of power that coursed through her whenever she was riding shotgun.

The radio snapped off.

“Hey mama.”

“Where are we going?”

Rio chuckled. “Damn, no small talk with you hey?”

“Seriously… “ She bit back a small smile. 

He seemed to be a light mood, and the earthy spice of his.. cologne or whatever it was, was intoxicating.

“You gonna meet the boss tonight darlin’.”

He had a shit-eating grin pasted on his face as he revved the engine. His eyes remained focused ahead.

“I – what? Aren’t you the-?”

“Nah. There’s someone else out there putting the fear of God in me, you know that.”  
  
Beth tried imagined Rio quaking in his boots, a larger figure looming over him but her brain didn’t want to cooperate. It seemed out of place.

“Should I be nervous? “

“Hell yeah.” He chuckled, clearly amused with himself.  
  
“Then what’s so funny? Whats up? Who is it?”

Rio turned his face to look at her, smirking ear to ear, eyes focused on hers. 

“My mama.”

“Rio. You have got to be kidding me. Tell me you are joking. “

“I got sisters too, 3 of em. Bossy as hell, so ya’ll get along just great.”

Beth sputtered, starting and stopping sentences. Finally, she settling into a somewhat bewildered calm. Ok, parents. She can do this. Old people love Beth. MOTHERS love Beth. For once since she'd met Rio, she was in her own wheelhouse.

“And your mother, does she know about your… business?”

She jumped a bit as Rio laughed out loud, tossing his head back a bit. Beth grew a little annoyed, I mean, that’s a fair question. God forbid she blows his cover.

“Oh baby, she is the business. I told you we were meeting the boss yah? We family-owned and operated sweetheart.” He drawled out the last few words, eyes sparkling.

Ok, so Beth had never wooed _this_ kind of mother. She tried to picture an older, female, Rio. Someone cold with calculating eyes, and prepared herself mentally for that reality.

Beth looked over and smiled at Rio, a game face on. Whatever he was trying to pull, she would rise to meet it. There was no backing down now.

“I brought a pie. It has, for real, won… awards”

“Good, good.” Another chuckle. “You’ll do great.”

The rest of the ride was sort of… fun. They eased into a familiar dynamic, one that admittedly pulled a bit on some long forbidden heart strings.

Their banter resurrecting memories of them _before_ like when they had sat in the park, shit talking a PTA mom that they both flat-out hated.She had said weird, racist things to Rio and Beth was, through giggles, telling him about the time this lady had sent her the world’s longest ‘strongly worded email’ and had accidently sent it as a “Reply All” to the PTA instead of just replying to her.

“She suUUhhhcks” Rio had happily groaned, tipping his head back in the glee of a mutual enemy.

“Oh …she sucks so much.” Beth agreed. The sun warm on their backs as she contently sipped her coffee.

The car hummed along. Eventually Beth started to recognize their surroundings, they had left the city center and were rolling into a part town that was… well… it was close to where Beth grew up. 

Hip coffee shops were traded for laundry mats and GOLD FOR CASH kiosks. Off a main street, the car slowed in front of a stout yellow bungalow with carefully-tended-to flowers out front and a well-loved rocking chair on the porch.

This was so far from any scenario Beth had tried to predict for this evening. It was so far left field that she couldn’t…she could barely process it. Impossibly, there was no ice between them right now, no remnants of Tuesday’s blow out. Will she ever be able to predict this man? Is this why she kept coming back?

She shook those thoughts from her mind and stepped out of the car. Rio came around front and helped her up as she balanced her dessert. She looked at him curious, mystified even. He held her eyes.

“Why- what is this? Is this some sort of trick-.”

He raised his palms in mock surrender as he deepened their gaze.

“Not trickin ya. Not lyin or usin ya neither.”   
  
“Ok..” She smiled at him cautiously, eyes searching his. “Lets go then.”

“Letsgo.” He grinned at her. 


	2. meet the money maker

**CHAPTER 2**

_-meet the money maker-_

* * *

Beth could hear music coming from inside the house and after just one knock the door violently swung open. 

In front of them stood a tall, lean woman, probably in her early twenties. She had Rio's dark eyes, long sweeping back hair that ran down her back and cherry lips. She was chomping gum, and had large silver hoops dangling from her ears matched with a phone dangling from her fingers. Her body was wrapped in tight, low-rise acid wash jeans and what looked like a silk pattern scarf expertly tied around her mid section. She was breath-takingly gorgeous. 

The mystery woman yelled something over her shoulder in quick Spanish, and then fixed her eyes on Rio. 

“Chrissy, you’re late god dammit we-“. Her sharp eyes flicked to Beth 

"What, you bring a fuckin narc in our home now? What the hell -who the hell is this?”. 

Beth shrunk under hard gaze.

“None your business, go get ma” He tilted his head indicating Beth should follow as he rolled his shoulders out and strolled down the hallway. 

She knew she should lash out at Rio for so obviously not telling anyone she was accompanying him tonight, but she just… there was too much to take in. Looking around, it almost made her light headed. It was the same feeling she had experienced when she ran her fingers of his neatly folded sweaters all those months ago but this was… this next level. 

The house was warm and smelled amazing, rich with spices and a thick floral scent. Some sort of old school choral, country bop was playing in the back and chatter filled the end of the hallway. There were well worn stairs to her left, and photos, FRAMED photos, of Rio and siblings growing up. Beth stared in gleeful disbelief at a young Rio teeing off at a teeball tournament, uniform and all. 

House plants adorned every corner, and clashing colorful patterns sat in all directions. It was… it was perfect. She had never been in a house that felt so much like a home.

Soon, a very tall and fairly plump lady was walking purposefully towards them. Her black hair had a single shocking white streak, and was piled on top of her head. Gold jewelry hung off her every finger, ears and neck in a peculiar contrast with the flour covered apron slung on her hips. She looked young for what Beth had to assume was at least her late sixties. Laugh lines creased her tan face, and a loud pink lipstick was wearing off on her cracked lips.

Knitting her dark eyebrows together, she frowned and swung a towel in Rio’s direction, eyes darting to and from Beth. His sister was leaning against the wall behind them, arms crossed in amused anticipation. A stance that was so familiar that Beth almost let loose a surprised laugh at the sight.

Rio and his mother had a hushed exchange in Spanish, motioning to Beth sometimes in frustration. Then, Beth turned her head as she heard her name from Rio’s lips in the midst of the exchange. She saw his mother’s eyes light up in surprise. His sister's mouth started to slowly open as she turned to shout something behind her.

“You are _Elizabeth_!!!” 

A delightful accent coated her name, and a brilliant smile broke out over his mother’s face as her eyes creased together in a warm grin. Before Beth could respond, she was pulled into a crushing hug as his mother pulled her from side to side, laughing. 

“The money maker! _Dios_ we wanted to meet you but you know Chris he’s so weird hey, always so private hey.” 

She has released Beth and was but holding her hands and whispering in a knowing way, as if they were already in on a joke together. It was immediately charming and Beth laughed nervously, trying desperately to gauge what exactly was happening. 

“Call me Gloria!” she shook Beth’s hand furiously, then turned around 

“Come in! Come in!”. She yelled Spanish excitedly down the hallway, grabbing Rio’s shoulders and snow-plowing him ahead of her and into the next room.  
  
Two more raven-haired women had gathered at the door frame. One was curvier, with gentle eyes. She looked like Gloria, and wore her long hair in a high,messy bun. Beth assumed she was the eldest of the three, as she was holding on tight to a toddler’s tiny hand as they tried to squirm away. 

The last sister was the tallest of all, and the most strikingly similar to Rio in appearance. Beth wondered fleetingly if that was their father’s genes, as their mother had looked nothing but approachable, eccentric and soft.

This sister’s hair was cut to her chin and pin straight, the top hidden with a beanie. Her body was all hard angles and lean muscle. She wore a crop top with jeans and Beth could see the wings and talons of a certain tattoo underneath her ribs.  
  
“You are _not_ what we expected.” Tall sister laughed, tilting her head. A smirk slowly spread across her shadowed face.

The older sister smiled warmly and nodded at Beth, half preoccupied with her little one at her feet. Beth silently decided this sister was her favorite.

The youngest started laughing too, like the warm ringing of a bell.“This one here is a real one. A true badass, damn”. She grinned at Beth “You crazy.”

Rio turned around, pointing at the tall sister. “Maria”.

He shifted his eyes towards Beth’s favorite, “Vicky”. 

Rio scooped up the toddler at her feet, who responded with clapping. “This is Baby J.” 

Finally, he turned toward the youngest sister and playfully pushed her around, ruffling her hair “and this little piece of shit right here is Soph.”

Sophie pushed him off annoyed, but her eyes were laughing.

He walked ahead of her into the kitchen, where Beth’s heart jumped as she took in about 6 more people, old and young. 

The house was full of _things_ , knick-knacks, books and everything you could imagine filling up every nook. It wasn’t junk either, it seemed to be a mix of sentimental items and stunning vintage treasures. Beth eyed some interesting art pieces but the sheer quantity of it all appeared cluttered and the house it occupied was crumbling. Rio’s minimalist style choice was starting to add up, and she self-consciously thought of her own busy house, filled with children’s toys.

Beth’s eyes swept the room. She clocked Mick sitting cross legged in a breakfast nook. 

“Is he just like .. always with you?” turning to Rio. Instead, Gloria swooped in beside her.

“Who? Mickey? I used to change his diapers.” She laughed loudly and brushed past Beth. 

“Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth. Your name is good in our home yah? See all these ?” She waved her bejeweled hand in front of Elizabeth “Bought all these with my _Elizabeth_ money. You make us real good cash girl."

She laughed freely again 

“Washing cash and head of the PTA. I aint ever heard o' that.” She clicked her tongue. “You sumthin else.”  
  
“We keep telling Chrissy he hit the jackpot here. Aint no one puttin' a nice white lady away and girl, you are GOOD. You got brains.” She was wiggling her hips to the music, nursing a water glass of tequila.  
  
Rio chimed in .“Ma, this place is a mess. Use the money, get a nice space.” 

Gloria looked at Beth expectantly. 

“Men don’t understand the value of a nice home huh? What about your bedroom Ri? Where would ya Uncle Jesse stay when he comes up from Tulum huh?”

“Like, a hotel ma. I don’t know”.

“A new space?” Maria was speaking now, swirling her drink around “but where would she make weird holes in the wall to hide cash? What about all the gross cheese we never eat in that giant ass freezer?” 

Gloria rolled her eyes and huffed, returning to her frantic cooking.

“Where’s my Rhea tonight? Did she get my package? Tell her to call me.”

“She’s at her folks with Marcus.”

“Well did she get my package? Theres food in there for little _mijo_ , it will go bad you know”.

Rio grunted and moved towards Maria, giving her a quick shoulder squeeze. They began a hushed conversation. Sophie was on her phone, and the rest were engaged in a huddle (or in one case dosing off and snoring in a chair.) 

Beth leaned over to Vicky. “Could I… have a drink?” 

Vicky smiled wide “A strong one yeah?” and laughed.

“Yes. Oh and um… I brought a pie.”

* * *

The evening was festive and filled with so much loud laughter it caused Beth jumped a couple times from the outbursts. 

There were many vague demands from Rio’s mother both in English and Spanish, most translating to variations of ‘Eat!’, ‘Drink!’. Gloria has a magnetic presence. The whole room was in her orbit and she joyfully commanded it, laughing and filling everyone’s glasses. Beth had never seen anything quite like it, besides of course when she'd met Gloria's first born, whose eye's were pouring into her from across the table. 

Rio was mostly quiet, only interacting a bit with his nephew. He watched her all night, something passing over his eyes and she couldn’t put her finger on. They were in the midst of talking about Vicky’s deadbeat babydaddy when suddenly, he piped up. “This one over here’s got husband of the year." Tilting his chin in Beth’s direction. 

“I forgot about the husband!” Sophie laughed “Yo, get her to tell the grocery store story. It’s too good.”

Rio chuckled “Yeah darlin, tell em how we started getting into business together.” 

Beth was a couple glasses of tequila deep and felt suprisingly at ease. The food was spectacular, and the booze left a warm feeling that ran right up to her finger tips. However, she had never in a million years framed the robbery as a _funny_ story. Hell, it was her rock bottom, the depths of her despair, but I guess.. I mean perhaps it was the tequila talking, but maybe it _was_ a little entertaining.

After a long dramatic pause, she cleared her throat and raised her glass to indicate a top up.

There were some cheers from the table. They all leaned in to listen. She had the room – time for her to perform, to impress. Rio’s eyes flickered quickly with affection, she could have sworn she saw it.

“So.. I’d never done anything else like this before in my LIFE, right? Here I am married 20 years….” 

The story started spinning. She described the mortgages to a round of BOOs and comments about how Dean was ‘good for nothin’. Then she went on to colorfully described the butt floss, how much it cost, how hideously bedazzled it really was.

She knew Rio didn’t know all the details, so it pleased her to see him belly laugh along with the others at each outlandish reveal. 

Finally, the robbery came around. She described how she stormed into Amber’s office, tossing her 5Gs. “I am here to clean up a mess. You are the mess” she quoted herself saying to Amber, laying it all on nice and thick.

The table went wild. Rio smirked, and even Mick nodded in admiration. 

Beth left out the name Fine and Frugal, assuming the family was laundering money through many different stores. Do they know she was the reason their son was arrested? She couldn’t risk it.

“We knew more than 30k was suspicious but imagine my shock when I come home to my kitchen …”

Rio jumped in, expertly adding to the narrative like they were a couple playfully describing their engagement story and not her own attempted murder.

“No… imagine my surprise. I find out the woman who robbed me clean lived in a neighborhood like THAT, and looked like THIS?” He eyed her up and down continuing the story. 

“So my mans there with a gun to her temple, we thinkin this about to be an easy clean-up cause I got shit to do and these bitches already pushed their limits. Elizabeth here is staring down the barrel of the gun like shes Tony fuckin’ Montana or some shit. She starts a full god damn speech, all calm and cool, tells me that I’m an idiot.” 

Sophie winks at Elizabeth.

Rio continues on with Elizabeth piping in to add her perspective. It was deliciously fun painting over all this pain and fear with a rose colour.

Rio describes finding the pearls “ and im thinkin she’s looking for some _other_ type of business you know? Who leaves _pearls_ if they wanna talk shop?"

Vicky rolls her eyes “so you go see her anyways… ?” Smirking and looking at Elizabeth he replies “Well yeah, I mean… I am a man of opportunity ya know?”.

“Ew Chris. Keep it in your pants. This is how we got Marcus.”

“Hey now, y’all love Marcus. My baby mamas an angel.”

There was a round of “Yeah you're goddamn lucky she is” along with declarations of love for Marcus and Rhea.  
  
The story dies down, and pie is passed around. Between bites, oohs and ahhs from the table, Beth concludes the saga. “So yeah, I mean it hasn’t all been easy but… we do make a lot of money.” 

Nods and mumors continue when Gloria’s eyes harden. For a split second, Elizabeth can see her being the King, the hardened mother of an infamous city-wide street gang. “And to think we almost lost our Rio.” 

"Ma. We don’t need to do this”.

‘I already lost your father, you know how I feel about this. You can’t slip up again Christopher. You’re better than that.”

‘Someone take her booze away yeah?” Rio rocks his jaw.

A dark, hard look passes between Mick, Rio and Beth. She feels icy hot fear from her head to toes. Of course they don’t know. They wouldn’t be here eating her coconut pie if they knew she had shot their son, their brother, three times in the chest. Maria’s eyes slowly drift over to Beth, giving her that infuriating blank stare that Rio gives, but it’s somehow… a colder, knowing look that Beth knows will be seeing behind her eyelids later tonight.

Suddenly, everyone seemed to snap out of it. The dark cloud had passed over and Gloria starts to harmlessly snapp at Sophie to stop texting boys this late at night.

Rio looks over and smiles at Beth. 

"That pie was next level darlin’. We should really take off though.” Gloria squeezes Beth again at the door, and the sisters are warm in their good-byes.

Finally, they meet the sticky summer night air and they are all alone. Rio’s arm was lazily draped over Elizabeth’s shoulders as they left, and he removes it now.

Exhaling, he slowly then turns to her “See? You’re a legend Elizabeth.” He speaks dryly and with contempt.

“Why did you bring me here?”

He huffs and shoves his hands deep into his pockets, walking ahead of her at a quick pace. When they reach the car he turns. “ I don’ like you much aye?”

“Ok..”

“But you aint alive because I get off on toyin with you. This aint no cat and mouse. Youre around because you’re smart. You’re good at your job. So get your head straight"

Beth smiles and he frowns deeper.

“I’m still fuckin' mad at you.”

“Did you used to play teeball?” She giggles, high on expensive tequila and his reluctant praise.

“Get it in the car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that!! I just couldn't get out of my head that Rio would have this big, warm and eccentric crime family. I also just love that he wants her to feel valued after everything dean has put her through. 
> 
> let me know what you think and what you'd like to see! 
> 
> xox


	3. a survivor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Rio a mamas boy??? Stay tuned to find out!!!!

**CHAPTER 3**

- _a survivor_ -

* * *

Elizabeth gathered her purse, and empty pie dish. It was a moonless night and the light from the dashboard radio illuminated their bodies and washed them both in blue. Glancing at him from the corner of her eyes, she noticed his head lolled to the side, lazily watching her as she collected herself. His eyes reflected the neon, cheekbones catching the light.

They stared at one another for a beat. If messages were being passed from his eyes to hers, they were in a language she couldn’t speak, tongues she did not understand.

"Thank you. That was…fun.” Quiet laughter escaped her lips as she prepared to open the door and break whatever strange spell this night had been under.

" Elizabeth.. "

The low hum of this voice was barely audible. 

"You're all in now, you understand? "

Beth nodded in his direction, but his eyes did not deviate from the cul-de-sac ahead of them. 

A deep breath

"I'm in"

It wasn't until she had both hands gripping the cool marble of her counter tops, the taste of bourbon on her lips, that she finally exhaled.

* * *

"So he was just like ‘no big deal, please wrap yourself in the bosom of my crime mother?’” 

Annie was sitting cross-legged on the kitchen stool, nursing a drink.

They were in their usual set up. Beth mindlessly fixing dinner. Ruby with hands propped over her purse.

“Basically. He has sisters too, and there was like a million family members. They all look identical.”

“Ouuu” Annies eyebrows shot up suggestively.

“Euughhh” Ruby shrunk away in feigned fear.

“Yep, that’s pretty much how I feel.” Beth huffed, placing her knife down and reaching up in the cupboards for a glass.

“So what’s the deal? Why did he bring you?” Ruby’s skeptical eyes were big, eyebrows arched.

Sighing and leaning back on against the sink, Beth twirled an empty whiskey glass. This was the question that had rattled in her mind all week. 

Why? Why play such a personal and revealing card without warning?

There was the easy answer, the version she preferred. She had come to him with a problem. She was tired of being played. She felt like he was just a predator toying with it’s prey before the inevitable meal, and she called his bluff. In turn, he showed her it was more than that, that she was vital – to what degree she wasn’t sure, but enough that tales of her skill had leaked their way into Gloria’s creaky kitchen.Problem identified, problem solved. He did see the world in a very black and white manner… in or out, dead or alive, good eggs or bad eggs. He had pretty hard lines for a man that was every shade of grey. So... it kind-of made sense that he would approach her confession with a no fuss, call-and-response type of problem solving.

Then, there the alternative. A version that regretfully seemed more on-brand for the Rio she has come to know. She had been too bold that night, crossed a line of sorts. Maybe he saw in her eyes that she just wasn’t that scared of him anymore, that she suspected he’d never pull a trigger if the gun was aimed at her. Therefore, his next move had been to introduce her to 10 people who would, without any hesitation, hunt her down if anything was to happen to him or their money. They now knew what she looked like, how closely her and Rio worked, and they didn’t answer to Rio… that was for sure.  
  
Had it been a threat? An offering of peace?

The truth is that it likely probably a bit of both.

“Hello! Earth to Beth.”

She refocused her eyes on her sister, and remembered with a brief nugget of joy that her glass was empty and she had been in the midst of fixing herself a drink.

“His family has no idea I was the one who shot him.”

“Beth!” Ruby hissed in a hush concern.

“They even talked about it too, it was weird. His mom was all ‘Christopher you slipped up’."

“Gees. Harsh much.”

“I know! His sister looked at me funny. She’s scary.”

“Like scary hot or _scary_ scary?” Annie dipped her wine back and swallowed the dregs.

 _“Scary_ scary. Well, a little scary hot.”

“Mmm”

“Okay, you guys.” Ruby looked between the sisters incredulously. “This is BAD. This is not gonna end well B. You are fully in the lion's den..”

Beth tossed back her drink. "Hey! I'm a lion too"

Annie had a faraway look “See, I know that should be a bad thing but that still all sounds like… very sexy to me, ya know?”

“Ok. You two are giving me chest pain. Im out. Call me later okay?” Ruby picked up her purse and headed for the door.

Annie shortly followed suit, and soon Beth was going through the motions of serving dinner and getting her children ready for bed.

She took a moment to clear her anxious mind before going into their rooms for tuck-in. Smelling their hair and listening to their little stories, Beth felt a familiar pang and pull in her heart. As long as she was providing for her babies, nothing else mattered. She would do whatever it took, BE whoever she needed to be. Right now, with the money finally coming in again, this was the right path – it had to be. She had no other choice.

* * *

A couple weeks passed and amazingly everything seemed normal with Rio. A little too normal, it freaked her out. How could Rio be so chill? She saw his BABY portrait for God’s sake. It should be a little weird between them, right? She imagined Rio meeting her mother and father, if that were possible, and immediately shrunk in an overwhelming feeling of exposed horror. Was he plotting something? 

Then again, he certainly was the most unflappable person she’d ever met. Whenever she stumbled upon details pertaining to his life behind closed doors, he was never phased. He always owned it with all the confidence she’d never had.

Beth remembers undressing in her bedroom that afternoon. She had gingerly peeled off her clothing under his heated gaze. She blushed furiously after each item fell to the floor. Rio? Rio tugged off his boxers and stood stark naked with the causality of a porn star. He was so comfortable in his skin it had irked her for a passing moment. Shame was not a color Rio often wore.

When she became privy to his bizarrely tasteful apartment, he didn’t even flinch. He was private, sure, but he never hid anything. Similarly, he never lied, he only omit the truth.

She supposed it makes sense that after meeting his family he would just carry on - business as usual.

And business as usual happened to be going well. Boland Bubbles was steady, and she met each drop on time with cash in tow. They continued their reluctant yet vaguely cordial partnership. Small moments, evidence of a gradual thaw, continued to pop-up from time to time.

Additionally, he seemed to be a man of his word. He started suggesting she take the lead with clients more often, he bit his tongue in front of others, and he only let his face become painted with desire after a couple drinks. Typically, _that_ would occur well past midnight during times when they were working in the office together. Beth would indulge him, only because the hours before dawn seemed not to exist in reality. Plus, it was too tempting not to stare back through her eyelashes and let all the memories pass between them unspoken. 

On one or more occasions, when she was holding the showroom door open for his exit, he would press himself up against her, chest to chest. They’d search each other’s eyes, daring one another to take it further but each time it had ended in a break away. He would stride to his car without looking back.

Another benefit of that surprise Sunday dinner was that Beth had started to slowly reframe her interactions with Rio. She used to prickle with resentment every time he dropped by her house unannounced. ‘He loves to catch me off guard,’ she would think. ‘Loves to keep me afraid, keep me on my toes, remind me who the real boss is.’ Her mood would stew and sour. Lately however, she noticed his little visits always lined up with when Marcus was staying at Rheas and Beth started to approach his pop-ups with more of a relaxed manner. Maybe he was just bored? Lonely even.

He caught her eye as she was looking out the kitchen window, he was striding up to the picnic table. Beth took a deep breath and grabbed her mug of coffee. She grabbed a extra and filled it from the freshly brewed pot.

Sitting down, she passed him the mug without explanation.

Rio looked at her sideways, suspicious, and then accepted. After his first sip, he made an impressed face and went for another.

“It’s Fair Trade.”

A chuckle. “Of course it is.”

“How’s your family?” If he was going to pop by, she thought it fair to pry. Besides, the coffee was a nice gesture.

“ They’re well. They liked you” He turned to face her at the last admission.

“Maria doesn’t like me”

Rio laughed “Maria doesn’t like anyone.”

“She work with you?”

Rio nodded slightly as he brought the mug to his lips. His eyes forward.

“How come I’ve never seen her around.”

“She got more of a… hands-on position.” A smirk. “It was actually her idea to send you all those ears, and fingers and shit.”

Beth shot him a dirty look as he snickered. “Oh great, give her my kindest regards.”

There was a moment of content silence until Beth decided to test her luck a bit further. She hated how addicted she was to clicking pieces of his puzzle together.

“And your Mom, she’s like the opposite of you.”

“...and what’s the opposite of me?”

“I don’t know. Warm? Nice?”

“You don’ think I’m nice?’ He cocked his head in amusement.

“I think… I think you can act nice when you want to but no, I don’t think you’re nice person.”

“Well then me and my ma are more alike than you think. She sure as hell can act nice, but she ain’t nice when she don't wanna be. You gotta be careful with that one.”

Beth snorted with laughter. That did not add up with the woman she had met. “Or what? She’ll pack me a to-go bag of tamales?”

Rio’s face turned stony, and his eyes wistful. He set his coffee down on the picnic table top where he perched.

“When my dad died…”

Beth's heart started thumping. She felt like she had just successfully lured a wild animal to her hand, and any fast movements would spook it. She nodded her head slightly to indicate she was listening.

“things went to hell fast. We had boys mouthing off to the feds, getting poached by other guys, killing each other for no god damn good reason. Maria and I were kids, like 15, so there was nothing we could do but watch...”

“ …and then one day we woke up and Ma was in the kitchen all dressed up real nice. She had been drinking, and told us our Aunt Jana was coming over. Then story goes … she just fuckin’ cleaned house. Took over. Took care of business. She was in charge til I was grown”

“She’s a survivor hey, always has been. Aint nothing she won’t do if she needs to.”

He had been looking off into the yard when he suddenly turned back around to face Beth and hopped down off the table. 

“Reminds me of someone..” There was a brief cheeky smile, and then he was gone.

Beth stayed on the picnic table for a long time after that, the sun set around her.

It all made sense. That very first day, as she was rambling on about being a normal person, a good person, spitting that he was an idiot, Rio had recognized her for who she was. He continued to seemingly just _know_ all her buttons, putting her in situations where her darkness was bound to emerge.

She remembers coming home to Rio smugly seated next to a bloodied Dean. He had handed her the gun, and sure, she whimpered and cried but when the gun was in her hands she had stopped shaking. She had wiped her tears and hoarsely screamed at her husband to shut up.

He knew what he had found in her. He knew the lengths she would go to in providing for and protecting her family. _Of course_ he did. 

Rio can recognize the buzzing undercurrent of resistance and yearn for power in a woman like her, _of course_ he can.

He was raised by one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so very much for reading!! 
> 
> I love comments and any suggestions. I will try my best to make next chapter a Rio POV because our boys been sending some ~mixed messages~. (but when does he ever not) 
> 
> thank you thank you, I hope you enjoyed.


	4. reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while!!!  
> I had open and closed this fic's word document so many many times, and just about given up on it. but thanks to @bourbonontherocks and @whiskeyjack's super kind motivation, and amazing feedback I have been re-inspired to give it an update!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! if you are returning to this fic, wow thank you for waiting <3\. If its new to you, welcome to chapter 4, thanks for stickin' with it!

**CHAPTER 4**

- _reflection_ -

* * *

Flour needs to be slowly sifted. Eggs go in first, but they need to be beat well beforehand. Oven should be up a touch higher than instructed.

Some people bake to relax. Others out of necessity.

Beth bakes like she’s going to war.

It has long surpassed a hobby, or a talent. Baking is what she can offer, it’s how she gets her ins, sets up an opportunity. It’s a means of control, of peacemaking, of persuasion. It also gives her something to hide behind, to be the pretty wife. Let them underestimate her, let the world think her buttercream frosting is the only card she has to play – all the more time to slip her masks on, to plan, to strike.

Beth has never had the luxury of doing things half way – so baking is no exception. It’s how she wins. And she always wins.

The egg timer rattles on the counter, and she twirls around to face her reflection in the oven window. Smiling, she gently pulls the brioche buns from the oven. Golden brown and chai spiced. Just how she wanted them.

* * *

There was an intensity between them tonight, and not the good kind. At least, not the _before_ kind. He appeared agitated, anxious even. Mick flanking his side with tired eyes.

It was cold out, an early autumn chill rushed in as soon as the sun had set causing Beth to rub her hands together in an attempt to keep warm. The wind slipping under her thin blouse.

“We good?”

“It’s all there.”

Rio hoisted the duffel atop his shoulders and moved to stride back to the idling car.

“Wait!”

She had felt smug, giddy even, this afternoon, but as darkness settled around them and the moonlight danced off the tattooed flesh that surrounded her, she felt a bit silly.

“I, um, here – take these.”

She had a platter of buns carefully plastic-wrapped on two glass plates. Napkins tucked and folded underneath.

Determined not show signs of her shrinking confidence, she steadied her voice.

“They are for Gloria. As a thank you.” Beth cleared her throat. “For having me.”

Rio made no motion to collect the offered sweets from her outstretched hands. He just stood, staring, with his bottom lip popped out in thought.

Slowly, a smile crept over his face, something akin to curiosity ghosting his eyes. It was that familiar gaze, the one that peered over Beth like she was some frustrating yet pleasing puzzle. She had, of course, been addicted to it since that first time they’d stood together in the dark, him asking for her rotten egg and her, only repeating her own name. That look. That reluctant approval. His plain as day desire to crack her open, to know what’s inside.

“Nah, I don’t think you wanna start that.” His hands deep in his pockets.

Beth huffed, opting to hand the buns to Mick.

“And why’s that?”

“That woman will never stop feedin’ you.”

They smiled tentatively at one other, Rio moving to peer over her offering.

“They look good.”

Duffels in tow, two car doors slammed. Engines roared to life and they were gone. Beth exhaled, grinning.

All week, she had turned over Rio’s words. Over and over and over.

_Reminds me of someone_

_Ain’t nothing she won’t do if she needs to._

It was a compliment, sure. But more than that, it was a threat. Gloria was a threat. 

Beth preferred to deal with people who were easy to predict. She preferred to be the one working the room, calling the shots. On a good day, she could get her own way with everyone involved thinking it had been their idea to begin with. That was until Rio came along, he'd infuriately been able see straight through her act and down to her center the moment they'd met.

The best worst part? He liked what he saw. And she liked it too.

But Gloria, Gloria was operating on another level. They were too similar, her and Beth. Plus, Gloria possessed Rio’s shapeshifting charm. Hell, possessed it? She invented it. They may have a similar repertoire of masks, but that didn’t put them on the same page.

So, Beth decided to do what she does best. Bake, befriend and as Ruby liked to say “keep a close eye on shady bitches.”

* * *

The week crept by in a slow parade of rosy wind-swept cheeks and back-to-school shopping lists. Beth had made a crockpot full of her favorite wild rice soup, and the house smelled of rosemary. She had started sleeping in the center of the bed, sometimes with a sleepy Emma cozied up into the crook of her neck.

And just like that life became predictable. Predictable in the most rewarding and grounding way, not like in the past when it used to close in on her, squeezing and swallowing her agency like a coiled snake. This was different. She felt peace. Finally, _finally_ she felt peace.

Money was steady.

Dean begrudgingly stuck to his schedule. The kids were returned to her every other weekend in relatively OK condition. Fed, at least. Clean.

Rio continued to let her in. Every piece of new information, every time he backed off in a meeting, gave her a project, asked her opinion, the floor under her shoes would feel more and more solid. He was starting to feel less like live dynamite and more like a firework show. Still made you jump, but at least you knew what was coming.

She hummed around her bedroom, happily arranging some new throw pillows on her neatly made duvet. Ruby and the kids had errands to run so Beth had accompanied them, popping into boutique stores here and there while Sara tried on soccer cleats.

She has taken a liking to smaller, more local stores. Their artisan collections would typically be outside her budget but now, now she was someone who could buy a beeswax candle and a handmade table runner just _because_. Now, she could talk with the owner about artist’s new collection and how she just _loved_ that essential diffuser they’d recommended.

It also had a lot to do with the fact that she was currently banned halfway to Sunday from anything even resembling a Costco. But hey, silver linings.

Smiling at the floral-accented additions, she turned to face the mirror, her bedroom reflecting behind her. Dean never liked the curtains open. He liked the air conditioner up high. She had grown so used to a dim and cold space that she’d never questioned it, had never taken a moment to consider what she might change. The golden hour sun streamed through the open windows and Beth’s grin spread wider across her face. Light glittered off fresh lilies she had sat on a bedside table (Ruby’s “divorce gift”, a more tasteful version of Annie’s Tinder Plus subscription). Clean laundry sat folder on the chair. Her room was fresh and feminine and ..God, she felt good.

Light, even.

_Finally._

Swirling her wine, she started on her makeup, cursing loudly as a rap at the French doors caused that wine to slosh onto the vanity and dribble down to the floor.

"You're knocking now?"

"Didn’t wanna spook ya"

She grimaced, motioning towards her wine glass, dripping with smell red droplets as she absentmindedly licked some off her hand.

His eyes followed.

"Takin' a break from the hard stuff?"

  
"Fresh out, actually. Had a girls night... " She trailed off, embarassed by her fluster and flustered by her embarassment. She cleared her throat.

“Why are you here? I didn’t think we had a- “

His eyes went bored and agitated as he produced an entire pan of flan from behind his back. The weary expression paired with the gorgeous homemade treat made Beth bark out a laugh.

“Gloria?”

He bent down to pick up two plates, handing them wordlessly back to her. It was the plate she’d given his mother, washed and carefully wrapped in a dish towel.

“She wants your recipe.”

“No she doesn’t.” Beth accepted the over-the-top flan and made her way into the kitchen. She felt Rio follow.

“No?”

“That’s just a polite thing women say to each other.” She called back behind her. When she turned, Rio was leaned against the entry way. The amusement in his eyes disappeared as he took a stride towards her.

“You know what you’re doin’?”

And she does. _She does_. Keep your friends close, and ex-lover gang boss’ kingpin mother even closer. Right?

“Mhm.” She leveled her gaze with his.

“Good.”

The locked eyes for a beat before he spun on his heel, rolling the tension out his shoulders as causality returned to air around them.

“But I ain’t playin delivery man for you ladies. Sort your own treats out, or I’ll start chargin’ a fee.”

A smile tugged at Beth’s lips. _God,_ he looked good in her kitchen.

“What about a slice of this cake?” One thing she had learned in the past two weeks since he’d started coming around again was that Rio’s mood could easily be sweetened with food. She had started keeping mental stock of his favorites as they really couldn’t hurt to have around in case she ever needed to soften a meeting or ask a favor.

“Nah, I should get goin’. You comin?”

Beth crinkled her brow in confusion.

“We don’t have a – is there a –“

“To dinner. It's Sunday.”

Oh.

“Am I invited…?” Her heart started hammering.

 _This is not gonna end well B. You are fully in the lion's den._ Ruby’s words rang in her ears. The memory of Maria’s icy stare sending a chill up her spine.

“You family now.” Rio cocked his head as he smirked. His voice was dipped in a bit of acidic sarcasm, like the three holes in his chest found that particular idea especially funny.

Beth bristled. She wanted to ask why? Why he hadn’t he told them it had been her? Had they bought a lie? Or not inquired at all? Was there a corpse out there that’d answered for her? Taken her fall? A man with no blood to show on his hands, while she hid her red palms behind her back?

But that would just sour the mood. And she was happy today, that counted for something.

“I can’t actually. I promised Annie we’d check out this new trivia night.”

It was Rio’s turn to look confused, his forehead creased.

“Annie? My sister?”

Recognition sprung into his eyes.

“Unless you want me to bring her along, she loves Mexican food.”

He chuckled. “No. No don’ do that.”

_I’ll have another, and he’ll have a chardonnay._

_No, no I won’t_

They stood awkwardly for a minute or two before was moving again, moving into her space.

“See you around then”

She gulped. “Tell everyone I say Hi.”

He nodded, swiping his finger over the stem of her wine glass, still sitting in a rim of spilled merlot. 

The hitch in her voice was audible as he brought it to his lips, and his smile at the sound was a little unkind.

* * *

  
She never drank beer, so the hearty buzz running through her viens was a forgein feeling. It was nice, she decided. There was something youthful about a swimming mind and bubble burps.

They'd lost all the trivia rounds, miserably actually. Turns out the Marks sisters know next to nothing about Historic Detroit , and haven't watched an Oscar nominated film in God knows when. But their nachoes had the cheese all layered between the chips the way she likes, and the beer had come in chilled glasses that she found herself getting to the bottom of way too quickly. 

Feeling more carefree than she had in a long time, the sight of a black cadallic two doors down from her home didn't cause her stomach to jump into her throat the way it typically does. In fact, she felt warm at the thought of Rio driving through her neighboorhood after his family dinner. Maybe he'd be in a good mood. Maybe they'd laugh how his uncle slept through dessert again. Maybe they could finally sweep away the eggshells they treaded and move further towards the normal she so craved.  
  
This afternoon had been... well, still an improvement. As always, they were never easy, and rarely spoke without allusion to betrayal, without a smoking gun reflecting in their eyes.  
  
But she got the feeling it was becoming harder and harder for him to be so cold. Like he had to force himself to stay in character, and the act kept slipping with a laugh, a joke, a genuine smile. Tonight, she'd crack open a bottle of red, and maybe it would slip off altogether. Maybe they'd laugh and that's all it would be - Nothing cynical hiding in the corners of their upturned mouths, just a laugh.   
  
Beth pushed the front door open a little too hard, and it hit the wall with a bang. She yelped and giggled - wobbling as she pulled off her shoes.   
  
A familiar silhouette stood shadowed in the bedroom doorway. _He must have come in the back._

"Want some wine? I won it in a raffle, it's _old world_ wine." She didn't quite know what that meant, but figured it was fancy and he'd have some annoying opinon about it.   
  
Beth hummed a little at the thought of the red staining his lips, tipsy enough to ignore the guilt that accompanies her want - she didn't have the energy . She rolls her eyes slightly in spite of herself, pushing that logic down and drowning it in the sea of her warm honey buzz. 

"Yeah no, I'm more of a Chilean-white girl myself. But don't let that stop you."

Her bare feet squeaked a little on the tile as her body froze in place. The mocking tone ringing loud in her ears. She knew who she'd find when she turned around, _if_ she could turn around - her legs locked in a painful buckle.

Maria looped around the kitchen island, lazily picking up the glasses laid out and twirling one in her long fingers. If Rio moved like a panther, this woman was a snake. Her dark eyes fixed on Beth with a predatory desire.  
  
"Missed you at dinner..

Elizabeth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what your thoughts are!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! just a quick little chapter to get things movin' again.  
> also I am 00gangfriend00 on tumblr and I love to TALK!!!


End file.
